


adore u

by brokenstatue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, i'm woozi trash & there's hardly any woozi stuff so, woozi centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woozi centered oneshots bc i'm woozi trash and there's hardly anything on my son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adore u

Being short is not easy. Lee Jihoon can attest to this. 

 

Being the shortest in the group is one of the major downfalls in Woozi's life, being constantly teased about his height is something that gets old very quick. Not to mention that he's always seen as a "child" due to his short stature. Oh and reaching things is a major chore when you're short as can be, sometimes no amount of jumping or standing on chairs can help you reach things. This leads us to his current predicament; 

 

Lee Jihoon does not give up, it's just not something he does, and he will not begin to give up today, not even for those stupid chips he can't reach in the stupid cabinet that is so stupidly high up. He's standing on a chair, their tallest chair to be exact, and it isn't enough to even graze the bag of chips he's been trying for half an hour now.

 

Giving a final reach and a slight jump, Jihoon gives out a big sigh when a sudden voice makes him jump.

 

"Need some help?" 

 

He turns to respond, already aggravated and cursing his short genes. "No thanks, I can do this myself."

 

Mingyu, grinning in amusement, rolls his eyes, "C'mon Jihoon, I've been standing here for about ten minutes watching you try and even though it was cute, I think its about time you give up and let me help you."

 

Jihoon blushes at his words, not sure if hes embarrassed that Mingyu has been watching him struggle all this time or flustered that he called him cute. 

 

Mingyu walks to the pouting Jihoon, pats his head affectionately and reaches for those damned chips too damned easy.

 

Jihoon hates him and his tallness. 

 

"Thanks." he mumbles, taking the chips and moving to get down.

 

He's stopped by Mingyu though, "Wait, since you're up there right now," He looks right at Jihoon, which is only possible to do thanks to the chair he's standing on, and gives him a sweet smile before giving him a quick kiss and running away blushing.

 

A minute later Hoshi walks into the kitchen only to find Jihoon sporting a very red face, standing on a chair holding a bag of chips and touching his lips with a flustered smile.

 

 


End file.
